


Izinguquko

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Izinguquko

Ngemuva kokushintsha kwesivunguvungu, eshiya itracksuit yakhe iphonseka nje ebhentshini, uJaime uphume enkundleni eqhutshwe imizuzu emibili nohhafu ngaphambi kokuqala komdlalo. Isikhathi eside ngokwanele ukuba ahambe, edabukile futhi ehefuzela, ukuma eceleni kukaBaratheon, okwathi, ngokubukeka okubuzayo (okwathi, uJaime wacabanga ukuthi wayengenakho ukuhleka kwakhe okuvamile) uJaime akazange akushaye indiva, kodwa ngeshwa wayegaxekile futhi ethukuthele. UCersei, nalo lonke iqembu lakhe le-idiot cheerleading, kusuka eceleni, wamnikeza ukubukeka kokungcola okuningana. Kodwa-ke intukuthelo yakhe yayiyinto enenzuzo, njengoba kwavela, ngoba wayekwazi ukuveza ulaka lwakhe ebholeni, nasemaqenjini aphikisayo - abadlali beWall Academy Crows -. Futhi ukuhalalisela okuthandwayo kwesixuku seWesteros High, kanye nokuhayiza okuxubanayo kwama-cheerleader (uma kuyacasula) kwamkhuthaza phambili. I-sprint yokuya nokubuya egumbini lokushintshela ngaphambili, noma kunjalo, wayesekhathele uJaime, okwakusho ukuthi zonke izicathulo zebhola lakhe zazicindezelwa umhlabathi onodaka, onodaka uthumela izinhlungu ezivuthayo eziqinisa imisipha yakhe. Enganaki imivimbo, uJaime walwa, wathukuthela wagana unwabu, futhi konke wakhasa (kunjalo, akazange aphendukele ekukhasheni kuze kube manje. Wayesenaso isithunzi esithile nedumela elithile lokuncamathela kulo.) Emabhentshini nge-pitch-side time , elwela ibhodlela lamanzi futhi eliphuza ngemizuzwana, ukuphola kuthoba umphimbo wakhe ovuvukile, onamakhasi, upulasitiki uqoboka ngaphansi kwesandla sakhe esingcolile. Ulahle ibhodlela elingenalutho eceleni, wahefuzela, amaphaphu aveza umoya ngamunye. Kube mnandi kakhulu ukuhlala phansi nje. URhaegar weza egxadazela, wamshaya izandla, wamphephetha futhi waphefumula, ehlombe.

"Kudlalwe kahle lapho, bafana," Ukhukhumele. "Okwamanje siboshiwe. Intamo nentamo. Wonke umuntu ucacile ngokuma kwesiwombe sesibili? ITrant? Lannister? IBarathe - iphi iBaratheon?"

UJaime waphenduka, izinwele ezinodaka, ezimanzi te izithukuthuku ezimhlophe okwegolide zibhaxabula ubuso bakhe obunukayo. Ngempela uRobert wayesehambile eceleni. Akukuhle. Ingxenye yecebo elalihlelwe kusengaphambili lalincike ekungaqini kukaRobert (yize kunjalo, uJaime wacabanga, hhayi uJaime Lannister Standard). URhaegar uphindaphinde uphenyo lwakhe ngemuva kukaRob, ivolumu yanda kakhulu, kanti uJaime uzithole ehwaqabele ubuso enikina ikhanda kanye neqembu. Yize ukukhanya kwelanga okucwebezelayo kwehla kudabula kakhulu, kucwebezela ngamafu acwebile, imimoya yangoSepthemba yashaya ngamandla amaDragons namaGwababa ngokufanayo, onompempe kanye nalabo ababambele, izixuku nabaholi be-cheerleader. Abahlaziyi. UJaime uphendukile, esalwela ukwehlisa ukushaya kwenhliziyo okungahambi kahle, ukuze abone, empeleni, inhloko yeWesteros High cheerleader ishiye iqembu labo. Ebamba iso lika-Ashara Dayne, uJaime wakhamisa ukukhwantalala ukuthi ukuphi uCersei? Anikine ikhanda lapho, anikine amahlombe. Lokhu bekungeke kube kuhle.

"Ngi - ngiya egumbini lomfana nje." UJaime umemezele, emi ngemilenze ethambe izinhlungu, futhi ngaphambi kokuba uRhaegar noma uSelmy athole isikhathi sokuphendula, yena, ngokudabukisayo, wabalekela iminyango ephindwe kabili ngaphansi kwama-bleachers, endizela emgodini wephaseji, lapho alandela khona amazwi alindelekile, okuvuvukala kukadadewabo noRobbie Baratheon.

"Kungani ungangitshela lokho, wena nkomo eyisilima, bewazi -"

"Ungalinge ukhulume nami kanjalo! Bengingazi lutho ngohlelo lwakho oluncane -"

"Hhayi, cha -"

"Ngingazama kanjani ukucekela phansi umdlalo, uyazi ukuthi umsebenzi wami wokuzijabulisa uzodonswa uthuli futhi -"

"Owesifazane othulile, ungangivumela ngikhulume umzuzwana -"

UJaime ubasongele ekhoneni, bobabili bebukeka benolaka futhi bethukuthele, ngenxa yezizathu ezithile ezingacacile. UCersei wayemi, efuna wonke umhlaba sengathi uzoshaya uRobert ngempama (wayethathe ukuma kwangaphambi kwempama; isiqu uJaime asibonile kaningi sikhula nalo wesifazane), owayenamehlo amabi, futhi ebheka ngandlela thile njengoba eshintshile futhi ekhathazekile njengoba ayethukuthele. Baphenduke bobabili bambuke ngomlilo emehlweni. "Ingabe omunye wenu uzokunaka ukungichazela ukuthi kwenzekani?"


End file.
